The PotterHobbitWho Story
by Hobbit985
Summary: This is a crossover story of three of my favourite filmst.v programme's. It's just something random I came up with when I was bored. Doctor Who, Harry Potter and Hobbits in the same story? This is one mad adventure! Please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. There was no other way to describe. It was night; there were just a lot of big black clouds. Harry looked out a window in the Gryffindor common room. The rain was coming down hard and it was difficult to make out anything in the grounds, but Hagrids hut was just visible through the haze. Ron came into the common room and saw Harry staring fixedly out the window. It wasn't the first time that week Ron had caught his best friend like that.

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked curiously. Harry looked up. At first he didn't answer Ron because it would've sounded stupid but Harry was sure he could sense something different in the world.

"Nothing, c'mon let's go eat, I'm starving!" Harry said getting up. As the two boys left neither noticed the peculiar noise or feeling in the air as a strange blue box materialised in the grounds. Even if Harry or Ron HAD chosen that particular moment to look out the window again the only thing they would've seen was a weird twinkling blue light like nothing the wizarding world had ever encountered before...

The Doctor stepped outside the TARDIS and looked around through the fog.

"Something went wrong," He muttered to himself.

"Where are we?" Asked Rose Tyler, the Doctor's 19-year-old companion, following him out the TARDIS.

"Something pulled the TARDIS down just here. Like an invisible force of some kind..." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and studied it for a moment. Then he took a few cautious steps forward through the mist. Turning back he saw Rose wasn't following him.

"C'mon! You want me to show you aliens we have to find them first!" Rose followed the Doctor rolling her eyes. Typical, he always had to have that Cocky attitude didn't he?

"I saw that!" The Doctor muttered and he made his way carefully using the light projected by the screwdriver.

"Saw what?" Asked Rose innocently. He was spooky the way he did that sometimes. But then again being a 900-year-old alien might have something to do with it.

The pair wandered across what seemed to be a large lawn, though it was hard to tell through the fog. Rose almost ran straight into the Doctor when he froze suddenly. Rose followed his eye line to see what he was staring at. There was nothing there.

"What did you stop for?" Hissed Rose not quite sure why she was keeping her voice low.

"I thought..." His eyes seemed to focus then unfocus as though he were trying to see something that wasn't there. "Never mind... come on."

The two of them carried on towards who knew where and as they did so neither noticed the slight swish of a cloak, or the sudden appearance of a greasy haired, sallow faced, hook-nosed wizard who was following them...

Professor Snape was returning from the Forest when he first noticed 'It'. The twinkling blue light and the weird noise. He wandered over and hid behind a tree watching as the blue doors. They opened and out stepped a fairly tall man in a battered leather jacket. After him appeared a young girl, barely of age with long brownish blonde hair. The man spoke to her in a northern accent. Snape couldn't quite make out what they were saying so Professor Snape followed at a distance. Once the pair stopped and Snape was sure that they'd seen someone or something in front of them. But when Snape peered round he couldn't see anything. The man and woman were heading towards Hagrid's hut and Snape was a little put out to see that they were holding hands. No doubt they were a courting Muggle couple looking for somewhere safe to perform their rituals. Snape shuddered. But if they were Muggles how did they get past all the Muggle deflection charms?

Harry and Ron sat down in the Great Hall opposite their best friend Hermione Granger.

"There you are!" She said as they began pulling every item of food within reach towards them. "I thought you'd gone missing. It's not like you to be late for a meal!"

"I was just looking out one of the windows to see if I could spot Hagrids hut, but the mist is so thick I couldn't." Replied Harry making sure he swallowed his food before answering.

"So what kept you?" Hermione looked from one boy to the other.

"I thought I saw something in the grounds and it was only when Ron came and found me that I realised what time it was," Harry replied.

The trio ate their fill and made their way back up to the dormitory. Hermione waited with the boys until they finished their homework so she could check it over (Hermione having already done her own).

"Well that seems fine. Though you might want to refrain from calling Snape a... well you might want to cut out the swearing lecture in which you tell Snape this is a pointless essay Ron." Hermione said handing the Potions essay back sometime later. Ron nodded smiling slightly. When he had re-written the offending paragraph Hermione bade the pair goodnight and headed up to the girls dormitory.

Harry was staring out the window at something that had caught his eye. He was sure there were people moving in the ground. Ron poked him hard but he took no notice. Instead he stood up and wandered over to the window for a better look.

"Harry, what're...?" Ron began standing next to him but then he saw it too. Shadowy figures moving across the lawn in front of the castle.

"Ron, go and get my cloak and the map..." Whispered Harry not taking his eyes off the figures. Ron remained frozen. "Now!"

Ron ran up to the dormitory and returned a minute later with the cloak and map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry pointed his wand at the map and ink spread across it intricately defining each and every room and person in Hogwarts.

Ron threw the cloak over them as the left the common room through the portrait hole. Harry was using the light from his wand to scan the grounds on the map. Finally he spotted it. Two tiny dots labelled Rose Tyler and The Doctor.

"C'mon," They sped up and made their way down stairs, round corners and through corridors until they were running through the Entrance Hall out to the grounds. They could no longer see where they were going through the thick fog and if it hadn't been for the map they would have gone straight into the strangers.

Harry grabbed Ron's arm just in time as he studied the map and saw they were right in front of the strangers. He looked up and a man in a battered leather jacket was staring straight at them. He must be the Doctor.

"What's the matter?" Asked a nineteen-year-old girl appearing behind him. She was quite tall, though not as tall as the Doctor and had longish blonde hair.

"I thought I saw... never mind." The Doctor said in a northern accent. "C'mon,"

Harry pulled him and Ron to one side and let the strangers pass. They were about to go after them when Professor Snape suddenly glided out of nowhere. They waited for him to get out of earshot.

"Now what?" Ron hissed in Harry's ear.

"We have to stop Snape from reaching them first. We have to find out who they are. I mean they can't be Muggles because they wouldn't have been able to get into the grounds, but they're not Wizards either..." Harry replied pulling Ron through the fog after the procession.

The Doctor walked in quick brisk strides and his companion Rose, though holding his hand, was struggling to keep up.

"Slow down!" She puffed after a while. The Doctor stopped.

"Sorry, I just get the strangest feeling we're being followed." He slowed his pace a bit making sure Rose didn't stray far from his side.

When they had first met and gone off together the Doctor had promised Rose's mother Jackie Tyler that at all costs he'd keep Rose safe and he'd already got her into danger once too often. He wasn't about to loose his best friend.

The Doctor froze again and Rose almost went into him.

"What?" She whispered listening carefully for whatever the Doctor had heard. Then it came. Out of nowhere a force hit Rose in squarely in the back like a truck. She flew forwards and thought no more.

"No!" Shouted the Doctor darting forwards and pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He held it up to her but nothing happened. He looked around checking to see where Roses attacker was and there right behind him was a tall, greasy haired, hook-nosed, sallow-faced, man in a long black cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello," he said his voice icy cold. "I don't believe you're supposed to be here. Now if you'll come with me I will revive the girl..."

"Expelliarmus!" A cry came from behind the man in the cloak and he flew forward just as Rose had done, his head cracking against a tree. Two boys of around sixteen stepped forward holding out sticks and carrying a piece of paper and a cloak that looked as though it was made of fluid.

"Hi," said the first one who had black hair and glasses. "Sorry, we haven't got time to explain. First we need to get her up to the castle."

He pointed at Rose and the Doctor nodded picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"Follow us," said the second a slightly taller and lankier boy with red hair and freckles. He tapped the paper with his stick and spoke; "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

The two boys began to move forward through the fog and the Doctor followed carrying Rose. Her body was limp but not cold which meant she had to be alive, but for how long?

Dumbledore tried a few charms on Rose before she finally came round. The Doctor was quite alarmed by her sudden movement. She sat bolt upright and took long shuddering breaths as though she'd been under water. She turned to face the Doctor and hugged him as though they hadn't seen each other for a hundred years.

"What did he do to her?" Asked the Doctor turning to Dumbledore as he sat on the bed next to Rose, still hugging her tightly. Dumbledore didn't reply for a minute, he merely surveyed them both over the top of his half moon glasses.

"I believe he hexed her. I'm afraid," Dumbledore turned towards Harry and Ron. "That I may have to sack your beloved Potions teacher."

Harry and Ron smiled.

"What is this place?" Asked the Doctor when Dumbledore turned back.

"I suppose I should tell you everything."

Dumbledore sat down in a chair facing them and Harry and Ron backed away to look round the study.

"Who exactly do you think they are?" Harry hissed in Ron's ear as they looked over the shelves of books lining the walls of Dumbledore's office.

"I dunno," shrugged Ron. They sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk, Fawkes swooping down to land on Harry's knee. "Random muggles?"

"But if they're Muggles how did they get in? You know Hermione's always reminding us that there are Muggle repellent charms on the castle!" Harry replied stroking Fawkes gently.

The boys sat in silence pondering this when Dumbledore came over to them.

"I think you had better introduce yourselves, I have a feeling you'll be seeing a lot of each other," Dumbledore smiled knowingly

Harry and Ron wandered back to the bed where the Doctor and Rose had finally let go of each other.

"Hi," said Harry. The Doctor looked up.

"Thanks," The Doctor smiled. "For what you did to Rose."

"S'all right," Ron mumbled going red about the ears. "I'm Ron by the way and this is Harry."

"Pleased to meet you both. Dumbledore here has just told me everything about your world so I guess I should tell you about mine. Well I'm a nine-hundred-year-old alien with two hearts and I travel round in a time machine with my friend Rose,"

Harry and Ron let this information sink in. But living in the wizarding world it wasn't that hard to believe.

"Right," said Harry after a minute. "Why did you come here then?"

"Not entirely sure, my ship was pulled down by some kind of force. Something is about to go seriously wrong here." The Doctor frowned. "Have you got some evil war-lord type person who could come into power at any moment?"

Harry was surprised that Dumbledore hadn't mentioned Voldemort but supposed he had his reasons.

"Yeah, Voldemort." Harry replied bitterly. "He's after me because he wants to kill me."

The Doctor thought for a moment. He'd had an ingenious plan. But dare he suggest it?

The Doctor looked at Rose. She'd heard every word and knew the Doctor in such a way that she could almost hear his thoughts. But then again maybe that was the TARDIS affecting her brain.

"Why don't you come with us?" Suggested Rose. Harry and Ron looked at each other. They could do, but they hardly knew these... they hardly knew this alien and muggle.

"It doesn't matter if you say no but you saved Rose's life back there, the least I can do is offer you a way out of your troubles," the Doctor said looking at them hard. Harry thought about it. It would mean leaving Ron and Hermione, there was no way they should have to leave their families as well.

"I'm sorry." Said Harry. "But I can't abandon my friends."

Ron stared at Harry.

"Abandon us? Harry I'd come with you!" Ron spluttered.

"But Ron you can't leave your family and besides if I leave everyone else will still have to face Voldemort." Harry replied. His heart longed to join the Doctor and Rose though he didn't know why but he couldn't leave. Voldemort wanted him and he needed to stay and help fight.

"You know Harry, if you were to travel with the Doctor it would probably break the connection between you and Voldemort. That would cause him serious damage and would loose him a valuable weapon. I think the Doctor's idea is brilliant. If you and Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger were to leave for a few short months then we might be able to combine enough power to defeat Voldemort once and for all." Dumbledore said coming up behind them.

The five of them studied each other.

"That's settled then." said the Doctor.

"I suggest you don't leave until first light. Rose here needs to sleep off the effects of that spell." Dumbledore smiled, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

The next morning Harry and Ron woke early. Hermione, who they had told everything to the night before, was already up and about in the common room having packed all hers and the boy's stuff.

"C'mon," she hissed. Throwing the cloak over the three of them (which was a squeeze with three bags as well) they climbed through the portrait hole and made their way to Dumbledore's office. The Doctor and Rose were waiting for them just outside.

"What's this?" Asked the Doctor as the trio seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Invisibility cloak," Harry muttered as he watched Hermione and Rose introduce themselves.

"Right, well that might come in useful."

Dumbledore came down the stairs from his office.

"You should return in exactly one month. If Voldemort is still a threat then you will leave for another month and so on until it is safe to return. Agreed?" Dumbledore asked

All five of the other nodded.

"Very well, off you go."

The Doctor and Rose followed Harry, Ron and Hermione until they reached the great front doors, then the Doctor sprinted ahead to open the TARDIS.

"Will we all fit?" Asked Hermione doubtfully.

The Doctor and Rose laughed.

"There's more to this ship than meets the eye." They stepped in and Harry, Ron and Hermione were amazed to find the inside bigger than the outside.

"Welcome to the TARDIS," beamed the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor flicked a few switches and the control panel in the middle of the room began to buzz. Rose shut the doors after everyone was inside.

"Dump your bags anywhere," She smiled. The trio did so and then stood looking at the control panel.

"Where are we going Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Raxacoricafallapatorius?" Suggested the Doctor with a wry smile.

"Maybe we should try Barcelona first?" Rose laughed.

But before they could say anything first the TARDIS shuddered to a halt.

"What's happened?" Asked Rose frowning.

"Dunno, another force of some kind pulled us down." The Doctor frowned as well and Harry noticed how alike the Doctor and Rose were, they seemed to mimic each other's actions, though he was sure they didn't notice.

"Let's check outside," said Rose opening the doors. The appeared to have landed in the middle of large tumbling hills. A path ran down to a stream where a bridge that looked the right size for a child lay.

"Well let's go explore." The Doctor said cheerily. He waited until everyone was out, locked the door and then lead the way, taking Rose by the hand.

The five of them crossed the bridge and followed a winding path towards some rather bumpy hills. Set in the hills were round doors and windows like none the Doctor, Rose, or the trio had ever encountered.

"What is this place?" Asked Harry who was the only one of the trio to have regained the power of speech.

"Dunno," muttered the Doctor frowning. "Doesn't seem to be any inhabitants, or at least any that want to attack us,"

Harry tried to smile, but the Doctors tone made his uneasy. He almost walked into the back of Rose when she and the Doctor stopped suddenly. A small child sized figure stood stock-still staring at them from a little way up the path. He had pointy ears, sandy brown hair and furry feet. He was clutching a pair of shears.

"What do you want?" He called out, his voice betraying how nervous he was.

"I know this is going to sound silly, but could you tell us where we are?" The Doctor asked gently. The small boy in front of them relaxed a little.

"You're in the Shire in Hobbiton. But we haven't seen big fold such as yourselves here for a long time, not since," The boy froze.

"Not since what?" Asked the Doctor.

"Why are you here?" the boy asked changing tact.

"We're just passing through. We're tourists if you like. Maybe you could give us a tour. We're unarmed, you can check us." The Doctor offered breezily.

"No that's all right. What're your names?" The boy like figure took a few steps forward.

"The Doctor"

"Rose"

"Harry"

"Ron"

"Hermione."

"And who might you be?" Asked Rose in the same careful tone as the Doctor.

"Samwise Gamgee. But most folk call me Sam,"

"Wait here a second," Sam said running off down the path and up towards one of the doors in the hillside. Sam knocked on the door and it opened to reveal another small person, this time with browner hair. They seemed to be talking and Sam pointed at the troop. The other figure looked over, said something to Sam and then they both came back.

"This is Merriadoc Brandybuck, Merry for short. We can show you around but we want to know why you're here. We don't get tourists." Sam said as the two approached.

"You want to know the whole story?" Asked the Doctor glancing at Rose, then behind him at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Yes." Merry replied defiantly.

"How long have you got?" Asked the Doctor.

Four and a half hours later the Doctor and the others were sat, or rather squashed, into a small house. It belonged to a third person called Peregrin Took (Pippin) and he had explained with the help of Merry and Sam that they were Hobbits. The Doctor had in turn explained everything about himself and his companions and though Sam, Merry and Pippin said other Hobbit's wouldn't believe them, they did.

"We've been through too much to not believe in something." Sam said darkly. The Doctor was quite alarmed to see that a shadow of some kind, like a dark secret, seemed to pass over the Hobbit's.

"Listen, we're going to be travelling through Hobbiton, you know looking around, why don't you show us around?" Asked the Doctor.

"Don't see the harm in it." said Pippin smiling at Merry mischievously. Sam looked slightly downcast for a second before smiling.

"We'll set off after second breakfast tomorrow!"

The next day Sam, Merry and Pippin led the group around Hobbiton showing them everything. The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out from time to time when the Hobbit's weren't looking, but he always put it back again frowning.

"What's the Matter?" Hissed Rose. The Doctor glanced at the three Hobbits who were preoccupied with showing Harry, Ron and Hermione their favourite inn.

"I can't seem to locate the source that pulled us down. I think it was the TARDIS that wanted us to land here." He replied in little more than a whisper.

Rose looked around and frowned.

"Why? What does the TARDIS want us to do?" She asked puzzled.

"Did you see how the Hobbit's went kind of quiet when they said they'd been through 'too much'. Well I think there is more to those Hobbit's than meets the eye. There's something they want back, something they lost a long time ago." The Doctor walked forward to were the Hobbit's were handing out cookies.

"Yesterday you said something about going through 'too much'. What exactly did you mean?" Asked the Doctor carefully.

Sam, Merry and Pippin glanced at each other, looking slightly put out.

"There were four of us once. Four Hobbit's who were best of friends." Sam began.

"Our cousin," Merry piped up.

"Frodo Baggins," Pippin finished Merry's sentence.

They explained everything in hushed tones. All about how the Ring of power came to Frodo, how he set out to Rivendell to the elves, how Elrond had sent him and the rest of the Fellowship off to destroy the ring, how they had been split up for most of the journey but reunited at Minas Tirinth on the day of Aragorn's coronation.

The Doctor, Rose and the others stared.

"So what happened to Frodo?" Asked Hermione realising that something was a miss.

Sam looked miserable and Merry just shrugged so Pippin was left to answer.

"Went off with his uncle Bilbo to the Grey Havens. Four years ago, he left. Haven't seen him since. Miss him though. It's like a long forgotten flower that you long to smell again," Pippin sighed.

"Would you like to see Frodo again?" Asked the Doctor a glint in his eye. The Hobbit's looked up warily.

"Course we would, but Frodo took the last ever ship to the Grey Havens, how on earth would we get there?" Sam said, not daring to get his hopes up that he might see his best friend again.

"Oh, I have my ways." The Doctor smiled at Rose knowingly, Rose rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hobbit's looked warily at the tall blue box that the Doctor had said was called the TARDIS.

"Should we trust him?" Whispered Merry glancing at Sam. Pippin was already inside asking if they had any food.

"Well, even if we don't Pippin could still be poisoned by their food, you know what he's like," replied Sam rolling his eyes.

"C'mon, Pippin'll need someone to keep him out of trouble." Merry grinned.

The two hobbit's stepped inside the TARDIS. Now to the normal sized person the TARDIS becomes a lot bigger, to the poor Hobbits it became like a castle.

"Wow," breathed Merry rather audibly.

"Cool isn't it," said Rose. "Apple?"

She offered an apple to the other Hobbits and they took them seeing that

Pippin was already eating his way through two.

"Thanks," said Merry. Sam smiled at Rose.

"Right, hold on to something, this is going to be a bumpy ride!" the Doctor smiled. "Fantastic!"

The TARDIS vroomshed into life and the Hobbits wobbled dangerously.

Harry, Ron and Hermione huddled together in a corner, clutching each other so they didn't fall over.

Pippin, who had been sat on the control panel, fell off with a resounding thud.

The TARDIS stopped.

"Ow," moaned Pippin.

"Should've warned you a bit better shouldn't I?" the Doctor laughed hauling Pippin up.

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and stepped out.

"Well, we now know why they're called the Grey Havens." He smiled at Rose, who rolled her eyes at Hermione, who laughed.

The whole area was grey and full of rolling hills and long beaches. There appeared to be no one in sight.

"So, where do we start looking?" Harry asked standing next to Hermione and Ron.

"Well, better go armed, and we'll split up, Harry, you Hermione and Ron go that way-" The Doctor pointed somewhere to the left of the TARIDS, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked that way, drawing out their wands. "Sam, Merry, Pippin, you go that way." The Doctor indicated a large hill and the Hobbit's, armed with swords, and went off that way.

"We'll go this way shall we?" The Doctor suggested taking Rose's hand.

"What if we can't find Frodo?" Asked Rose watching the Doctor carefully. "What if we've got Sam, Merry and Pippin's hopes up for nothing?"

"We will find Frodo. I promise. You know me, never break my word. We just need to think like a hobbit. Now where would you hide if you were Frodo?" The Doctor frowned still looking at Rose.

"I'm not hiding," said a small voice in front of them.

A Hobbit, with dark brown hair and intense blue eyes watched them carefully. The Doctor stared for a minute, amazed at how blue the Hobbit's eyes were, they kind of matched his own.

"I think we found him," muttered Rose in the Doctor's ear.

"Are you Frodo Baggins?" Asked the Doctor dumbfounded for a moment.

"Yes," the Hobbit replied nodding. "And I already know who you are. I knew you were coming. And I know you bought Sam with you."

Frodo smiled and the Doctor didn't even bother to ask how Frodo knew all this stuff already he merely turned round and shouted to the others.

"There's someone over here you might want to see!" Sam, Merry and Pippin ran so fast they were like lightning. Poor Frodo was almost bowled off his feet.

"Frodo!" Merry and Pippin hugged him until there was know breath left in him. Sam stood a little distance away and looked like he didn't quite know what to say. Merry and Pippin let Frodo go and he stepped towards Sam.

"Do they ask for stories about me Sam?" Frodo asked. Sam smiled a wry smile.

"Yes, they're always asking to be told about Frodo Baggins the most famous Hobbit of them all," Sam replied his eyes shining with tears.

"I'd still much rather hear about Sam," Frodo croaked his own eyes full of tears now.

"You should be more serious mister Frodo," Sam said though he knew Frodo was.

"I am Sam," Frodo smiled. He threw his arms round the other Hobbit hugging him as though they'd never see each other again. "Oh, Sam, it's been so long,"

Both Hobbit's were crying now and as Harry, Ron and Hermione approached they slowed down and stood a little distance away watching the crying Hobbit's.

Rose took the Doctor's hand. The whole thing was a little too emotional for the others. Harry not watching the Hobbit's noticed that The Doctor and Rose were not the only two holding hands. He nudged Ron slightly. When Ron turned to look at him Harry nodded slightly at his hand, which was holding Hermione's. Ron turned red and stood on Harry's foot.

"Ouch!" Harry said. Everyone turned to look at him. "Don't mind me, just getting my foot trod on for pointing out my best friends are in love!" He said in a singsong voice.

Harry soon regretted this when two minutes later he was running back to the TARDIS followed by Ron and Hermione who were trying to hex him.

The Doctor looked at Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin.

"Want to come for one last adventure Frodo?" asked the Doctor. Frodo thought for a moment.

"One last adventure," he agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

The TARDIS is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside, but now with nine people, even though four were Hobbit's, it was getting pretty cramped. As the Doctor set the TARDIS in flight Ron and Hermione were debating in rather loud voice their relationship. Harry insisting they loved each other, Ron and Hermione insisting that they weren't. After all, as they pointed out, the Doctor and Rose held hands but they were just friends.

"But are they?" Harry asked lowering his voice. The other two were momentarily stunned and Harry took the opportunity to wander away. His friends needed time to think things over.

All four Hobbits were sat in a circle on the floor swapping stories. Frodo was explaining how though Bilbo had died and no longer had a body, in the Grey Havens it didn't matter because that was were Elvin souls went to rest. Sam was muttering something about missing Frodo's confidence to talk to Rosie cotton.

"Has he still not asked her out?" Frodo said to Merry and Pippin.

"No," Merry laughed. Pippin merely shook his head, his mouth full of food. Sam went bright red.

"That's easy for you to say. I don't see you asking Violet out," Sam shot at Merry, "Or you Pippin. You haven't asked out Willow."

Pippin choked on his apple. Merry went red and refused to meet Frodo's gaze as he laughed.

"It's good to be back," Frodo chuckled.

Rose was stood alone in a corner. Since the others had turned up the Doctor had seemed distant. Or maybe she felt that they couldn't be so close when everyone else was watching. Even so she was miserable. She didn't notice the Doctor come up behind her.

"Are you ok?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled slightly.

"I'm fine." She glanced at the others. "You always have to play the hero don't you?"

The Doctor smiled. Rose had meant it as a compliment.

"Yeah, well..." he trailed off.

"It's because your race was destroyed isn't it? You couldn't save them so you feel obliged to save others. It's like Nancy. She couldn't save Jamie so she helped the other kids." Rose watched the Doctor carefully. His big blue eyes wouldn't meet hers.

He didn't answer but slipped his hand into hers. She squeezed it gently and he returned the gesture.

"You'll always have me you know." Rose whispered as they watched the others talking, blissfully unaware of the Doctor and Rose. "Even if I'm going to die first."

"I know."

The TARDIS started to shudder to a halt. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin all stood up from where they had been talking.

"Ok. Let's go and see where we've landed." The Doctor smiled opening the doors of the TARDIS. Him and Rose stepped out into a baroness desert.

The others followed. Harry, Ron and Hermione wandered a little way away and began studying a weird kind of plant, while the Hobbit's stepped forward more cautiously, talking in whispers so quiet they were barely audible.

The Doctor frowned. Rose watched him walk forward and look around.

"Something wrong?" Rose asked slipping her hand back in his.

"I'm sure I've been here before." He frowned even more.

"Ummm, what's that?" Frodo asked pointing to something off in the distance. All four Hobbit's were looking at it and now Harry, Ron and Hermione went to join them. The Doctor and Rose wandered over. Past the TARDIS there was a huge building far off in the distance. Just in front of that there was a cloud of dust that seemed to be moving ever closer.

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"It can't be," he mumbled.

"What?" Asked Rose staring transfixed at the dust cloud.

"The only place I've seen that building is my home planet." The Doctor breathed.

"You what?" Asked Rose suddenly realising the implications of this.

"We're on Gallifrey." The Doctor whispered. "Oh and the last time I saw that dust cloud, it had a thousand Zogorns moving under it."

"I take it that's bad?" Rose mumbled. She started backing away but couldn't move that far without letting the Doctor's hand go.

"We have to hide." He mumbled. There was a cluster of rocks a little to the right of them. "HIDE! NOW!"

The Hobbit's immediately jumped behind the rocks flinging their cloaks over them and looking almost like rocks themselves. The Doctor and Rose huddled with their backs to the rock while Harry, Ron and Hermione had disappeared completely under the invisibility cloak.

The Hobbit's huddled together under their Elvin cloaks behind the rocks. They could hear the dust cloud, whatever it was, moving closer. Sam was shaking and Frodo could hear Merry and Pippin muttering to each other.

"It's all right Sam," Frodo said grasping his friend's hand. Outside under the invisibility cloak Harry, Ron and Hermione were a little distance from the rock, watching the ever-approaching cloud.

"What is it?" Whispered Ron in Harry's ear. Harry gave him a withering look.

"How do I know?" He replied. Ron rolled his eyes.

The Doctor and Rose crept round to the side of the Rocks furthest away from the advancing army. The peered over to look.

"What happens if we get caught?" Asked Rose. The Doctor frowned and didn't answer for a moment.

"If we get caught then we're in trouble. But you know me," he grinned at her, "I love trouble."

"Well you'll be pleased to know," said a weird voice from behind them. "That you're in a lot of trouble."

The Doctor and Rose turned to see tall scaly creatures had the Hobbit's in their arms and Harry, Ron and Hermione by their robes.

"We shall proceed to the the great hall!" Barked the scaly creature that had spoken before pointing back at the building in the distance.

"Oh yes let's, I'd love a cup of tea," said the Doctor smiling.

The Hobbit's, who were struggling in the scaly creatures arms, looked at him bemused at how he could stay so calm.

"Shall we?" Asked the Doctor leading the way.


	6. Chapter 6

The building's entrance hall was very tall, at least fifty foot high, but not very wide, barely wide enough for two people to stand next to each other. As the scaly creatures led them through many winding passages, they had insisted they go ahead even though the Doctor offered to go first; Rose was trying to listen to what he was muttering.

"At the first chance," he whispered carefully as one of the scaly creatures hissed loudly. "Run, ok?"

Rose nodded, but didn't see what good it would do when there were seven other people to rescue. But they weren't given a chance. The scaly beings opened a door just ahead of them and flung the lot of them in.

"Our Master will see to you in an hour," one of them hissed. The door banged shut and they were left dusting themselves off.

"Are you ok?" Asked Rose helping Frodo and Merry to their feet.

"Yeah," they replied rather breathlessly as they helped the others up.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Harry looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked up at the ceiling, then at the Hobbit's, then back at the ceiling. There was a hole, just big enough for a Hobbit to squeeze through. All the others looked up, then at the Hobbit's. Frodo sighed.

"Give us a leg up then,"

"We don't have to do that you know," Harry said pulling out his wand, which the creatures hadn't confiscated. "We could just open our the door with our wands."

The Doctor smiled.

"Nice idea, but I've seen these kind's of doors before, even my sonic screwdriver won't open it. We could use magic to get the Hobbit's up there though," He added seeing the look on Harry's face.

"I'll do it," Ron smiled stepping forwards. Harry and Hermione grinned too; remembering the reason Ron had mastered the levitation spell. The Doctor, Rose and the Hobbit's frowned. None of them knew why the wizards were smiling.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron cried and Frodo began to float through the air.

"You could've warned me," Frodo said as he wobbled precariously. The other three Hobbit's watched Frodo as he floated twenty, thirty, forty, fifty feet up to the hole. Was he was in Ron turned to the other Hobbit's.

"Who's next?" Merry and Pippin stood back leaving Sam in front. He looked behind him and gave them a withering look. Sam sighed and walked forward, Merry shoving him slightly.

Five minutes later all four Hobbit's were in the hole in the ceiling.

"You'll need to find the main electric circuit. Or whatever system the doors run on." the Doctor called.

"Ok," Frodo called back. "What's electric?"

The Doctor sighed and shouted back that they need to find a box on the wall, probably guarded, that would have levers and buttons in it.

Once he'd relayed the orders the Hobbit's began to crawl through what appeared to be a very primitive ventilation shaft.

"And don't get caught!" The Doctor called as a last piece of advice.

"Anything else before we go?" Asked Merry sticking his head back through the hole to look at them.

"Yeah," The Doctor grinned. "Don't die."

Merry rolled his eyes. "Great."

The four Hobbit's crawled along through the narrow tunnel for quite sometime before coming to a fork. Frodo, who was in front, sat down to ponder which way to go. Sam, Merry and Pippin looked over his shoulder, all umming and arring about whether to take the left fork or the right.

Back in the cell Harry, Ron and Hermione were quietly talking in one corner, while the Doctor stared out of the window. Rose watched him for a minute before walking over and standing next to him, slipping her hand into his.

"Why do you do this?" Rose asked carefully, trying to keep her voice sounding offhand and not accusatory.

"Do what?" The Doctor replied frowning.

"Close yourself off and spend so much time brooding," Rose replied smiling.

"I'm not brooding!" the Doctor burst out grinning at her. "Besides I don't, do I?"

"Yeah, you do. Why won't you talk to me? I know what you're thinking about, TARDIS gets inside my head, but you won't let me get inside yours." Rose frowned at him. The Doctor sighed.

"You know when you looked into the time vortex and you could see the whole of time and space? You know how much that hurt your head?" Rose nodded. "That's how much it would hurt if I told you what was on my mind."

"That way," said Merry suddenly, pointing left. The other three Hobbit's frowned.

"How do you know?" asked Pippin.

"Gandalf said, when we were in the mines, if in doubt, use your nose. That way smells of food!" Sam rolled his eyes. Frodo began crawling forwards and soon all four Hobbit's were moving again.

Frodo stopped crawling and felt one, two, three thuds as each of the other Hobbit's went into the back of him.

"Why did you stop?" Asked Sam.

"There's a hole here," Frodo whispered back. "There are more of those scaly creatures guarding some levers and stuff. How on earth are we going to get down though?"

They pondered for a moment before Merry opened his backpack.

"Will this Elvin rope do?" He asked handing it to Frodo. "I kept it from when Galadrial gave it to Sam."

"Right, you three hold on. I'll go down and... keep pulling levers until I get the right one."

"So, when are you two going to admit that you love each other?" Harry asked Ron quietly.

Ron gazed at Harry wide-eyed. Hermione was across the room from them talking to Rose.

"I do not love her. We're just mates. Sam as your just Hermione's friend." Ron replied unconvincingly. Harry gave him a funny look but didn't say anything because Hermione came to join them.

"So, what are you two talking about?" She asked.

Rose watched the Doctor from her position on the floor. She would've liked to talk to him, but she knew, deep down that he really needed to be alone with his thoughts. She sighed and watched, a smile playing on her lips, as he sat down, his back to the wall, facing her. He grinned in his slightly manic way, his sign that he was ok.

"Frodo flicked switch after switch as quietly as possible so the creatures wouldn't hear him. He flicked one near his right and the doors all opened.

"Yes," Frodo felt the others tug him back up but as they did his foot caught another lever and the lights went out. Pulling out a small vial he began muttering.

"Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima!" The vial glowed and the other Hobbit's pulled him to safety as the scaly creatures began to hiss

As Frodo was hauled back up through the hole the other Hobbit's turned to him.

"Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima?" Merry raised his eyebrows.

"The incantation, it means hail Eärendil, brightest star." Frodo replied confused. He thought the others knew that.

"We know what it means and does, we're just surprised you remember it." Pippin said quietly.

"Yeah well," Frodo didn't meet their gaze and went slightly red. "I used to mutter the incantation before I went to bed so it would remind me of a certain someone."

Sam's eyes widened. The only person the vial would remind Frodo of was himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The door of the cell opened with an almighty clang.

"Right, we have about twenty seconds. Now if I lock onto the generators heat," The Doctor fiddled with his sonic screwdriver just outside the door. "We can find the others,"

They set off straight forward then turning, right, right, right, left, left, right, right and finally left.

"Hello again," The Doctor said stopping suddenly. Three large scaly creatures were stood in front of him. "Would you care to look at this?"

The sonic screwdriver glowed brightly and the creature's back away giving the Hobbit's enough time to drop down.

"How did you know that would work?" Asked Rose as they tried to find the entrance to make their escape.

"Do you really think I spent all the time in that cell "brooding"?" The Doctor asked sarcastically. "I was studying the light fittings. Specially made to fit their delicate skin."

They ran down corridor after corridor and eventually found the entrance hall. The Doctor still didn't like this place. The last time he'd seen it was on Gallifrey and that bought back bad memories.

"Rose, I want you to take the others back to the TARDIS." The Doctor said quietly.

"If you think I'm leaving you then you've got a another thing..." The Doctor stopped her mid sentence. His big blue eyes were full of pain again so Rose bit her lip. "Ok."

The Doctor watched them go; Rose first, then Harry followed by Ron and Hermione (holding hands again) then the four Hobbit's. All eight of them glanced back at the Doctor.

He turned to look back at the high wall in front of him. There were inscriptions written in Gallifreyan that he needed to translate.

"The first to walk out of their cell will be..." He trailed off his eyes widening with every word. He'd sent Rose and the others away so they didn't get caught by the creatures... but in doing so he'd sent them to their death.

"Rose," he whispered to himself still staring at the wall. Then the Doctor regained his senses, turned and began thundering after the others shouting. "Rose!"

Rose and the others were almost out the door when she thought she heard something. She was sure someone had called her name but when she listened she couldn't hear anything.

They neared the door and were on the thresh hold when...

The Doctor continued running. He could see Rose ahead of him but the resistant walls swallowed his shouts.

"Rose! Wait!" But the Doctor's shouts came out in whispers.

Rose turned just as the crew left the building and the Doctor was the last thing she thought off as the glass tank came down around her, filling with a noxious gas.

The Doctor ran forward and started banging on the glass; he could see the others inside falling unconscious one by one. He took out his sonic screwdriver and frantically began trying to break the glass.

"Come on," he muttered to the screwdriver. "COME ON!"

But try as he might he couldn't get the glass to weaken. The longer he stood there the more effect the poison had on the others, the closer they went to death.

He heard a hiss behind him. Several scaly creatures stood there.

"There is an antidote," one of them hissed the TARDIS translating for the Doctor. "We will give it to you. But only if we can have something in return."

"What do you want?" Asked the Doctor showing no hint of fear in his voice, even though inside his body was screaming to get Rose and the others free.

"We want a time vortex energy cell. It's the only thing we need to complete our time machine. We believe you have possession of several." Another creature hissed.

The Doctor's mind raced. The TARDIS had one, but how would they leave without it? His sonic screwdriver had one, but what if the creatures turned nasty? The only other thing he could do was make one.

"Have you got spare light bulbs, some wire and a bit more time?" Asked the Doctor. He would need at least twenty minutes to construct one that wouldn't blow up.

"You've got ten minutes," said the biggest scaly creature as the others went to fetch light bulbs and wires.

"Explosion it is," sighed the Doctor.

The scaly creatures returned and the Doctor set to work trying to create a time vortex energy cell. Easier said than done and, since it's a mouthful trying to say time vortex energy cell, you can imagine how hard it is to create one when the imminent death of your friends is at stake.

"Hurry," hissed one of the scalies mockingly. "They have little over two minutes."

"Done," said the Doctor producing a rather odd looking sphere. He gave it one final tap with his sonic screwdriver and it glowed bright blue.

"Well done," the scaly produced a small spray bottle and caught the Doctor unawares. "It's just a shame there's only enough antidote for eight people. And I think you'll find nine have been infected."

The scalies retreated to the building with their time "bomb". (Excuse the pun ;).) They chucked the antidote at the Doctor who caught it and the glass container, which held the others, was lifted.

He administered the antidote to all of them. He knew he would die, but hey, regeneration wasn't that bad. Except for Rose... Rose would hate it.

"Doctor!" Rose sat bolt upright. The others were coming too as well.

"Rose listen," he said quietly. "You remember our talk about regeneration? Well I'm going to have to do it now. To cut a long story short, I was infected with the poison as well and there was only enough antidote for you lot."

The Doctor tried to smile but he could see the pain grow in Rose's eyes as she began to understand what he was saying.

"But... but..." Rose's gaze was too much. The Doctor knew how much it would hurt her. The happy memories were flooding back into her mind like some cruel mocking joke, he could see it. The Doctor could hear her, in her head she was screaming, writhing with the pain and unfairness.

"That's just not fair!" Rose whispered, hot angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It never is," the Doctor replied.

"How long until..." Rose couldn't finish the sentence.

"About a minute," the Doctor replied sighing. The others were checking each other over for injuries. None of them noticed the Doctor and Rose. Rose knew their conversation was just one in a million happening at that second all over the universe, but somehow theirs felt much more important.

Rose bought her hand up to her lips. They were covered in the blue liquid that had saved her life. She looked at her fingers. Her lips were covered with the antidote. She looked up at the Doctor, who seemed to have noticed what she was doing.

"Rose," he warned. It would be too risky to carry out what she was thinking. She might become infected again.

Rose Tyler as everyone who's met her knows, is stubborn yet in a kind way. She always puts others before herself. So really the Doctor had no chance of stopping her.

"I'm not going to sit back and watch my best friend die." She said the tears still rolling down her cheeks. She leaned forward, grabbing the Doctor by his leather jacket. Rose pulled him as close as she could and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

The liquid on her lips seeped into his mouth. She felt him licking up the antidote and for once in her she didn't really care if this drastic action was going to cost her life, because he knew that _her_ Doctor was going to be alright. At least her dying moments would be filled with the memory of his lips on hers.

The others were oblivious to the little life saving kiss the Doctor and Rose were sharing. It was only when the Doctor had mustered up enough strength did he pull away.

"Don't ever take a risk like that again." He said angrily. He was more shocked than angry though and Rose could hear it in his voice. "There might not have been enough antidote for both of us!"

"But there is," Rose whispered licking her lips slightly. She could still taste the Doctor.

"You Rose Tyler, you really are one in a million." The Doctor shook his head.

"We're even now though. You saved my life with a kiss so I'm just returning the favour." Rose smiled slightly standing up. She staggered. The Doctor stood up and took her hand.

"Right. I suggest we leave before..." The Doctor had been going to say "before the time cell explodes" but it did before he could finish his sentence.

"Ah," said Frodo. "Is that our cue to run as fast as we can?"

The Doctor smiled.

"Yes!"

They began to run, all nine of them. The Hobbit's though smaller ran very fast and had no trouble keeping up.

Rose remembered the first time she'd met the Doctor. She could hear his words echoing round her head.

"Nice to meet you Rose, run for ya life!"

It seemed that that had been the first of a thousand mad sprints they'd made.

All nine companions collapsed inside the TARDIS.

"Right. I think we should set her in flight and bed down for the night. I don't know about you lot, but I'm exhausted." The Doctor grinned; the others nodded their heads in agreement.

A few hours later after everyone had been shown the rooms were they'd be sleeping the Doctor sat in the control room tinkering with the control panel.

Rose wandered in, wearing teddy-bear pyjamas.

"You ok?" She asked. The Doctor was still wearing his leather jacket and jeans. Rose wouldn't have been surprised if he slept in them, if he slept at all.

"Why shouldn't I be?" He asked her cheerily not looking up.

"Just checking." Rose whispered.

They remained in silence for a few minutes before Rose came out with what she'd been dying to ask for ages.

"Why won't you admit it?" She burst out suddenly. The Doctor looked up frowning.

"Admit what?" He asked confused.

"You know what. I can see it swimming round your brain. I can hear it bouncing off the sides of the TARDIS. Every five minutes the same conversation in your head, I can hear it. It's driving me nuts." Rose moaned hiding her face in her hands.

There was no answer. She could sense rather than hear the Doctor moving towards her.

"Rose..." He began.

The Hobbits lay awake in their room. Each knew none of the others was asleep, but none could be bothered to ask what was wrong. Frodo kept muttering to himself, but only when the vial's light was needed. After a while he heard a hiss.

"Frodo!" Frodo sat up and looked over the beds. Merry was sat bolt upright.

"Pass us the vial," He said opening his hands to catch it. Frodo chucked it and Merry got out of bed to search in his pack for something. Frodo frowned confused, until he pulled out an apple. Merry chucked it at the bed next to his own and crunching noises could be heard.

"Thanks," Merry chucked it back. "Pippin was hungry. Again."

Harry lay awake listening to the sounds of the other two as they snoozed. He'd seen them earlier when they thought no one else was watching them in their room. The way they acted around each other, they were defiantly more than friends. But how could he persuade them to be more open?

The Doctor placed a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"I can't. I just can't. The last person I let get close to me died. I can't go through that again. I can't loose you." The Doctor sighed.

Rose looked up at him.

"You won't. Look we've been in..." she counted on her fingers. " Eleven life-threatening situations and each time we've saved each other."

"I know," murmured the Doctor rubbing her shoulder gently.

"So it'll hurt more if you don't admit it!" Rose said.

Frodo finally drifted into an uneasy sleep, as did the other Hobbit's. But the dreams they had troubled them. Almost as if they were being manipulated by something.

Harry still couldn't think of a way to get his friend's together. Unless... A thought struck him. Maybe the Doctor had somewhere on his ship that they could... ahem... trap the pair.

The ship shuddered. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin sat up at exactly the same moment. Looking at each other they slipped out of their beds to find the Doctor.

Ron and Hermione woke and though Harry was watching them, all three were listening for the sound of disturbance.

Rose and the Doctor frowned.

"What's wrong with the TARDIS?" Rose asked getting up and following the Doctor to the control panel.

"I think we've landed..." The Doctor muttered.

"What? But I thought... wait... the TARDIS has a mind of it's own right?"

"Yeah." The Doctor looked at Rose suspiciously.

Rose knew exactly what the TARDIS was doing. There was too much tension and bad feeling on the ship so the TARDIS had decided they needed to sort out their differences before she'd move. Great...

"You know..." began Rose.

"Don't," the Doctor said rather unenthusiastically. "I don't need you giving me some stupid remark about me being alien."

"Actually, I was going to say it might be good to get out of the TARDIS. You know, get some fresh air somewhere we're not likely to be kidnapped or eaten or killed."

The Doctor smiled. As much as he knew that he was _her_ Doctor, she was defiantly _his_ Rose.

The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS and stepped outside. Rose followed him but they could see nothing unusual. Which was slightly unnerving. They appeared to be at the top of a large hill with forest on either side of them. The Hobbit's soon followed them and Rose almost jumped out her skin when she saw them.

"Blimey," she muttered clutching her heart. "You guy's are quiet."

"Sorry," whispered Merry grinning sheepishly. Harry, Ron and Hermione soon followed them.

"Well I don't know why we're all out here, because there's nothing of interest." The Doctor said cheerfully. "C'mon we'll get warmed up in the TARDIS"

Many of the crew had their arms wrapped around themselves and hurriedly agreed. Of course in order for them to get into the TARDIS it might have helped if the doors were unlocked.

"Ah," he said.

"What?" Asked Rose her teeth chattering.

"We... umm... well, let's go for a camping trip shall we?" Rose clenched her teeth together so hard that she thought they might break.

"You mean we can't get back into the TARDIS?" She asked closing her eyes and praying she was wrong.

"No, we can't." Rose made a mental note that someday she would teach the Doctor to be normal, or at least teach him so that the only crisis' he ever had weren't domestic ones...

Rose couldn't stand it. Of all the times for the TARDIS to lock them out, it had to pick now.

"You and your stupid ship," she moaned walking away from the Doctor who was holding his sonic screwdriver up to the lock.

"Oi! I resent that!" The Doctor replied.


	9. Chapter 9

The Hobbits and Harry, Ron and Hermione just stood around until the Doctor sighed in frustration when the TARDIS refused rather stubbornly to let him in. In fact the TARDIS reminded him forcibly of a certain companion. But then the TARDIS was a female alien.

"Women," he muttered turning to look at the others. "You might as well find somewhere else to sleep. The TARDIS isn't going to let us back in in a hurry."

The Hobbits wandered over to a clump of trees just to the left of the TARDIS and Harry, Ron and Hermione went and sat with their backs against another set of trees to the right.

The Doctor wandered over to Rose who was stood in her teddy bear pyjama's looking down the hill they were stood on. He moved as if to put his hand on her shoulder, but Rose sensed him and moved. The Doctor sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I just don't do domestic." The Doctor stared at the amazing view, which seemed totally un-amazing in their current situation.

"The same way I didn't do aliens before I met you?" Rose asked turning to look at him. It was almost too much for either of them. The look of pain in Rose's eyes, the deep mysterious look in the Doctor's.

"It's a two way street Doctor. You showed me how to accept the unthinkable. Now I'm showing you how to accept how you feel." Rose said holding his gaze.

The Hobbits huddled around each other. They weren't tired and they could all sense that the others were arguing, even if they were doing it quietly.

"Maybe we should start a fire," shivered Merry pulling his Lorien cloak tighter around him.

"Good idea." Said Frodo. "You and Pippin go that way and me and Sam'll go this way. Whatever you do," Frodo leaned in closer to Merry. "Don't let Pippin interrupt their conversations. He'll only get himself into trouble."

Merry nodded and the four split into pairs to search for firewood.

Frodo and Sam wandered a little way into the trees where the Hobbit's had originally been sat, picking up twigs here and there. They used the light of the vial to pick their way carefully through the bushes.

"We missed you, you know." Sam muttered after a while picking up some more twigs off the ground. Frodo turned to look at him.

"I know." he whispered back. "But you managed alright without me didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. Except I hardly talk to..." Sam trailed off deciding not to finish his sentence.

"Rosie Cotton?" Frodo suggested. As much as Frodo loved his best friend he couldn't help smiling at how slightly pathetic he was.

Sam didn't reply. He knew exactly what Frodo was thinking.

"Pathetic aren't I?" He said as they found a patch of ground covered in sticks. The two of them bent to pick them up.

"After travelling across half of middle earth to get to Mordor to destroy a ring only to have me be captured by it's spell? You Samwise Gamgee, are not pathetic. You're the bravest hobbit I know." Frodo said truthfully.

Merry and Pippin crept across the hill, catching snippets of the others conversations.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I just don't do domestic." They heard the Doctor saying and "What's this sudden fascination you've got with each other?" they heard Harry saying.

"C'mon," Merry said to Pippin hurrying him into the trees opposite before Pippin had time to butt in.

It was dark, but by staying near the edge of the trees they could just about make out any twigs scattered on the floor. Across the hill they could see Frodo and Sam were using the vial.

It wasn't long before they had collected quite a bit of firewood and decided to make a start on the fire while they waited for Sam and Frodo.

"Why do you think the Doctor's ship has locked us out?" Asked Pippin as they piled up the twigs.

"Can't you sense it Pip?" Merry replied darkly, glancing over at the Doctor and Rose then Harry, Ron and Hermione. Even though there was only the slightest gap between the companions as they sat the tension between them was evident.

Pippin nodded. "I suppose. You mean the ship has locked us out because of all the bad feeling?"

Merry nodded. Frodo and Sam returned from their twig gathering and helped build and enormous fire. Well, it was enormous compared to the Hobbit's. They lit it and it wasn't long before Harry, Ron and Hermione wandered over.

"Mind if we join you?" Harry asked.

"Not at all," replied The Hobbits in unison.

The trio sat down warming themselves up next to the fire.

"What do you suppose those two are talking about?" Hermione asked no one in particular nodding slightly at the Doctor and Rose.

"They're not talking." Merry replied in a small voice. "I don't know how exactly they're communicating, but they're no talking. Me and my friend's would be able to hear."

The trio looked at the Hobbit's in wonderment then at the Doctor and Rose sat a little way down the hill. If they weren't talking then what were they doing?

The Doctor stared at Rose in disbelief.

"Rose, I'm nine hundred years old. Do you really think I have a problem with accepting how I feel?" The Doctor asked incredulously. Now it was Rose's turn to stare.

"You're impossible sometimes. You know that. No wonder your previous companions left you." Rose sat down on the hill hugging her knees and staring out at the view.

"Now, that's not fair Rose. Like you said, this is a two way street, it's not entirely my fault." The Doctor sat down beside her.

"I know," Rose whispered in a flat voice. "I'm sorry. I just can't deal with this ok? I'm not nine hundred years old, I'm not an alien, I'm not used to your ship and her mood swings, even though I live with my Mum. It's just..."

Rose trailed off, her words floating away on the wind. She shivered slightly and the Doctor edged nearer.

"Rose. I'm not human. I'm sorry if I seem like I'm closing myself off. It's just something I do." The Doctor muttered.

Rose looked at him and smiled wryly.

"It's not an alien thing." She said sleepily. "I used to do the same thing when I thought about my dad. But I learnt the hard way that it's a bad way to grieve. I know just how much you miss them. But you'll always have me." Rose leaned her head against the Doctor. The Doctor perched his chin on her head.

"I love you, you know." Rose muttered before she fell asleep.

"I know," the Doctor smiled to himself.

It was funny, even though the Doctor was still awake, he could wander freely through Rose's dreams. It must have been the TARDIS inside their heads. Rose didn't mind she thought it better that only she and the Doctor could see what they were doing and the others sat around the fire would have no idea…

Harry sat with his back to a tree a little way from Ron and Hermione. He was watching them and frowning slightly. They hadn't spoken to him since he'd asked them about their friendship. Harry guessed that they probably weren't sure themselves what was going on. He stood up and wandered over to the pair, pulling up a patch of grass (not literally) and looked at them intently.

"Are you two...?"He struggled to find words that wouldn't offend them. In the end he decided a on a different tactic. "Are you guys mad with me?"

Ron glanced at Hermione and mumbled "no".

"Of course not!" Hermione said, but her eyes told Harry everything he needed to know.

"You are. You're both feeling uncomfortable because I pointed out that you love each other." Harry blurted before he could stop himself.

The other two didn't reply for a moment.

"We're not in love Harry." Ron replied quietly, though Harry could see both of them blushing deeply.

"What's the sudden fascination you've got with each other?" Harry asked.

Again they didn't reply.

"Harry, we're not acting any different to normal. I think it's you that's acting weird. Ever since the Doctor came and you saw how he was with Rose, you've had the fascination with me and Ron." Hermione replied quietly.

"So the hand-holding, blushing and near kissing aren't proof you love each other?" Harry asked.

None of them spoke for a long time until Harry shivered. Glancing over he saw the Hobbits constructing a fire.

"I'm going to sit with them." He muttered.

"Oh, Harry, wait." Hermione came after him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, we're all having a difficult time ok? Let's just forget about everything and concentrate on not getting killed." She whispered.

Harry nodded. Ron joined them and they walked over to the Hobbits.

That night all nine companions slept round the fire. Though it was not obvious to any but the Hobbits and the TARDIS all of them had depend and strengthen the bond they had.


	10. Chapter 10

They woke early the next morning and the Doctor decided to try the TARDIS again. Luckily it opened and they all climbed on board.

"Right. Perhaps it's time we thought about taking you home?" Suggested the Doctor to the Hobbits. They nodded in agreement. "Are we taking you back to the grey havens Frodo?"

The other three Hobbits stared wide-eyed. They'd forgotten completely that Frodo would be leaving them again. Frodo looked from one to the other and he couldn't quite meet their gaze. He knew the pain he'd put them through the first time and he knew how much they needed him. And he suddenly realised just how much he needed them.

"No." He whispered and smiled at his friends. "I want to go home."

The others smiled back at him and only the four Hobbits knew how much those five words meant to them all.

The Doctor set the TARDIS into flight and a few short minutes later it landed in Hobbiton. The Doctor opened the doors and led them all out.

The Hobbits bade them all goodbye and wandered down the path to their houses, arms round each other's shoulders.

"Right. Harry, you next. I know it's not quite been a month, but it's been long enough I think. Especially because of the fact that I can still return one month after wards."

The three wizards nodded.

Again the Doctor set the TARDIS into flight and a few minutes later they were stepping out onto the lawn in front of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Aha. I wondered when you'd be back. I've got some good news."

Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other nervously.

"Yes?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Voldemort is gone." Dumbledore smiled. "He's not totally defeated, because he's protected by dark magic. That's something you will have to reverse Harry. But for now he's not going to be slaughtering anymore. We've not rounded up all the Death Eaters, but we've got a good idea where they are and the order are on to them."

"Yes!" Cried Harry. He turned to Ron and Hermione but they seemed perfectly happy to express their joy by kissing one another.

Harry rolled his eyes at the Doctor and Rose, who laughed and turned to walk back to the TARDIS hand in hand.

Once the doors were shut and the TARDIS n flight the Doctor let out an audible sigh.

"Peace at last."

"I thought you wanted them to join us?" Rose asked peering round the control panel, one eyebrow raised.

"Well yes. But I prefer it when it's just us." The Doctor said walking round to look at Rose.

"I can't stand it when the TARDIS gets over-crowded."

"Yeah, but it did you some good. You know now that you have friends. There are people out there. Your not alone." Rose said edging closer.

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably.

"I like friends. But you're the only person I want travelling with me." He smiled slightly.

"Does it still hurt?" Rose asked suddenly. The Doctor looked up and realised just how close they were getting, but couldn't be bothered to act on it.

"Yeah." The Doctor understood exactly what she meant. In the same way it translated alien script, it allowed Rose and the Doctor an extremely strong bond. One strong enough for them to know exactly what the other was thinking.

"I thought so. It's like a hole in your soul that nothing else can fill. But you know, over time and with the help of someone else, you can make that hole hurt less." Rose and the Doctor were an inch from each other.

"You know that you will always be the one an only special person in my life Rose." The Doctor said.

"Say it then." Rose whispered watching him closely. The Doctor edged away.

"I can't." He said, but his voice betrayed he was just too scared.

"Please. Look we're alone. The only other thing that's gonna hear you say it is the TARDIS." Rose made him look at her.

"Fine." the Doctor smiled. "If you will lay off. You Rose Tyler are the one person in the world who I would go to any lengths to save and I...I love you."

Rose smiled.

"See. It's not that hard." Rose leaned in and kissed the Doctor and knew that finally, she'd been the one who'd saved the world and taught him something.


End file.
